Jurassic Galaxy
by Blade - Changeling Overlord
Summary: Once again, Isla Nublar has been taken over by humans. This tale of the new park, Jurassic Galaxy, follows Gator, a teenaged dinosaur hybrid. He has a quest to make Jurassic Island a free place forever. Will he succeed? Probably not. (Takes place two years after Jurassic World, accepting OCs.)
1. OC List

A list of the OCs used in this story. If you would like an OC used, leave a profile in the reviews. **Bold** signifies my OCs, _Italics_ signifies Chapter Leaders.

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Species:

Gender:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Weapons:

Worker/Dino/Visitor:

Weaknesses (Dino OC only, optional):

Backstory (optional):

Other:

* * *

 **Name: Gator**

 **Species: Petimectasuar (Dino Hybrid of Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus, and Pterodactyl)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Gator is a red Raptor the size of a mountable pony with maroon Ankylosaurus armor running down him, a hammer-shaped wedge on his tail, and Pterodactyl wing flaps under his abnormally long arms that allow him to glide but not fully fly. He wears a green collar with his name on it.**

 **Likes: Candy, kind humans, and open spaces (e.g., an open plain)**

 **Dislikes: Tranquilizer darts, dino food, bigger dinos who want to eat him, and small spaces.**

 **Personality: Gator is ADHD and gets unnecessarily excited about small things. He goes nuts when a human attempts to feed him and has an addiction to mints, allowing him to smell them from two and a half miles away.**

 **Weapons: His razor-sharp teeth, talons, and claws, as well as his destructive sledgehammer tail.**

 **Worker/Dino/Visitor: Dino Hybrid**

 **Weaknesses: Small spaces and water.**

 **Backstory: Gator was created like the Indominus Rex-in a lab-and has been attempting to escape since he was 6.**

 **Other: He doesn't often attack humans, and is severely claustrophobic.**

* * *

Owner: Wanli8970

 _Name: Snow_  
 _Species: Benevolent Raptor (Dino Hybrid of Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus, Troodon, Gallimimus, Spinosaurus, and Human)_  
 _Gender: Female_  
 _Appearance: Despite all the dinosaurs she was made up of, Snow mostly resembles a white Velociraptor with long arms just like the Spinosaurus which she is able to move them around like human arms and fingers. She has light grey stripes that go along her back and bright sky blue eyes._  
 _Likes: Performing, Children from Both Species, Uncooked and Cooked meat, Gator actually doing something mature and smart, Protecting Innocent Humans_  
 _Dislikes: The Indominus Rex, Gator's childish excitement, Tranquiller darts, bad humans, people misunderstanding her intelligence_  
 _Personality: Like her species name states, Snow is a more gentler and kinder Velociraptor, due to having human DNA in her system, making her having human compassion. Snow is more mature and serious compared to Gator's personality. She is shown to be a master performer and likes to impress those who are younger to her. Unlike most of her Carnivore cousins, Snow doesn't kill any alive dinosaurs or humans to eat, but wait until their dead. She can kill to eat unless she's extremely hungry, but knew better than to let her instincts to get the better of her. Snow is often pretty annoyed by Gator's childish excitement when things are serious and often scolds him for doing something rash. Though despite being annoyed by Gator, Snow deeply cares for him as a older sister should and is extremely loyal to those who she is close too. Snow does show to have extreme knowledge on human technology and knows how to use them. Snow shows to have strong leadership skills, since she is able to summon her own herd of Velociraptors, a , and Pterandons when she uses her call, though she rarely calls them unless she really needs help._  
 _Weapons: Her razor-sharp teeth, talons, claws, her speed, and intelligence_  
 _Worker/Dino/Visitor: Dino Hybrid_  
 _Weaknesses: High-Pitch Noises_  
 _Backstory: Unlike Gator who was created around 2015, Snow was created when the first Jurassic Park opened. Henry Wu wanted to try making a Hybrid at first, but later dropped the project. However, he didn't know the egg was already created and Snow hatched in the wild and later learned to survive by herself. She is well known by other dinosaurs, as most of them are scared of her an try their best to avoid her. This is because of her vast surviving skills and able to win any battles. She is shown to be the 'Queen of Dinosaurs' due to be able to get a to follow her. When Jurassic World was being constructed, Snow was captured and put in a paddock. When the workers saw how gentle she was and likes to do tricks, they have her be a performer at the Jurassic World for kids. She didn't mind at all, after seeing how happy the kids that come to her show._  
 _Other: Snow is highly sensitive to sound and will pass out if she hears it at close range. She also ages just like a human, so in the first film, she was 3 years old. She is now 25 years old._


	2. Gator's Escape

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make up for it later.**

* * *

The shouts were lost on the Petimectasuar.

Gator was trying to nap in a tree, pretending he was running free, not in an enormous jungle-themed paddock within some idiotic theme park.

The park visitors were pointing and throwing things as they shouted at each other over the roars of other dinosaurs and the rumbles of park buses. Several small, round items hit Gator on the head.

Gator opened his eyes when a park staff member shouted, "Code 39!" once more through the speakers. One was perched at the edge of his paddock, so there. You get the point.

The tourists began clearing out and Gator finally realized that this was the perfect chance to escape for the thirteenth time.

He scampered to the top of his tree and spread his arms.

 _If this doesn't work,_ he thought, _I will go insane._

He ran to the edge of his branch and jumped, his wing flaps catching the wind.

And he crashed over the walls of his enclosure and slid across the ground on his face.


	3. The Indominus

**This chapter, like the last, I'd reasonably short. I apologize.**

 **And here, the Indominus has been revived from the battle in Jurassic World. It had grown more...childish.**

* * *

Gator slowly stood and shook his scales out. _It worked! I'm free!_

He was dizzy when he started forward and crashed into a lamp.

He stumbled back and bumped into something that felt like a large tree. He spun around and his ears (disguised as horns) flattened.

The revived Indominus Rex was staring down at him.

Gator shrieked and ran away at top speed. Because he was part Pterodactyl and Velociraptor, he could go faster than both.

The Indominus was roaring away, and pounding footsteps were heard behind the fleeing Petimectasuar.

Gator ran into the artificial forest, dove into a bush and hid, the flowers disguising his scent.

The I-Rex still found him. The massive white jaws pulled the bush from the ground and revealed the smaller dinosaur, who scampered away immediately.

 **"Why me?"** Gator shouted to the I-Rex.

 **"You look tasty!"** the rex roared back.

 _Well, crap,_ Gator thought. He ran towards the new Ankylosaurus pen and dashed through, using the larger dinosaurs as rocks to jump from.

The Indominus just stomped on them, leaving bloody tracks and roaring.

Gator stopped on the lead Ankylosaur and roared, " **Run!"**

The Ankylosaur reared, then charged forwards at 40 mph.


	4. The Benevolent Raptor

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! My Wi-Fi went down for, like, a week. Then I had to catch up on schoolwork... Again, sorry!**

 **Thank you to Wanli8970 for letting me use their OC, who will be leading this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Snow awoke in her paddock to screams of joy.

She raised her head to watch the baby Triceratops trot around in their pen, children on their backs. A surge of compassion washed away her annoyance at being woken. This felt strangely familiar...but from when?

 _Gator._ Memories flooded over her. The most vivid was when they first met. She remembered it like yesterday.

She smiled and began to lower her head to sink back into sleep, when the loudspeakers positioned on the walls of her paddock crackled to life.

 **Code 39! Everyone to the center of the park.**

The noises from the Petting Zoo stopped and Snow raised her head once more. _Code 39?_

She looked around and saw the humans leaving. Each and every one was filing down the same path.

Except one.

A young human had broken away from the group. He ran to Snow's paddock and flipped something on the outside of the paddock gate. Then he ran to the next pen over and did the same. Then to the next one. And so on.

Snow went to the gate of her pen and pushed it with her muzzle. It swung forward, then back.

The Benevolent Raptor was free.

 **Everyone to the center of the park immediately! Code 48! Everyone to the center of the park immediately!**

 _Why did the code change?_ Snow wondered. She stuck her head through the open gate and looked around.

Not a human in sight.

Snow trotted forward, out of the paddock, and glanced around once more. Then she dashed off, away from the paddock that had been her prison for much too long.

* * *

A few hours later, Snow arrived at the forest. Before her, a long line of trampled trees and massive footprints led deeper into the woods.

Snow lowered her head to sniff a smaller set of tracks. _Stampeding_ _Ankylosaurs...and a raptor...and..._

She raised her head in confusion. _Pterodactyl?_

Only one creature Snow knew carried the peculiar smell of a Velociraptor and a Pterodactyl.

Gator.

Before Snow could think any more, an Ankylosaur charged past, a large creature carrying a strange scent, clinging to its neck. A massive dinosaur, easily recognizable as the Indominus Rex, closely followed. Snow took a step back to avoid being smashed.

When it was over, the Benevolent Raptor was stunned.

The Indominus had just charged past, chasing an Ankylosaur with another hybrid on its back.

 _What is happening to this island?_


End file.
